Transifiguration: The Gryffindors' Misfortune
by Kuma-Idle
Summary: Minako and Sirius have a lot of things in common. They love sweet things and turn a lot of heads in the Gryffindor Common Room. Unusually though, they are both pestered by Regulus,Sirus's younger brother, who'd stop at nothing to claim Minako as his own.
1. The Letter

Transfiguration: The Gryffindors' Misfortune

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

Pairing: S/M/R

Rating: PG-13

I hope you like this story. I want you honest opinion and I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.

I was meaning to write this fic for a while! My second chappie might be up on the 14th March if you want to know how long you'd have to wait. It's set in the Marauder Generation by the way.

ENJOY!

1st chapter- the letter

"Gettof it!"

James gave a roguish look at his best friend Sirius. Remus wasn't so far behind, and took this news in a rather distasteful manner.

"You must be joking." He said bemused "Three of them? At once…."

"It isn't as hard as you thing it is!" Sirius smirked fondly "Well Phyllis and Marilyn know about each other…"

"WHAT?" Wormtail's eyes seemed to be popping out "And they're still dating you…."

"Of course." Sirius took this opportunity to stroke his hair fondly "Who would say no to me?"

"I would." Said James

"I definitely would." Remus replied quietly. 

"I'm not so sure what I should give for an answer." Said Wormtail sheepishly, and with that, the rest of the marauders gave him an odd look while Sirius threw a book at him.

"Come of it!" James said still not believing Sirius "Three girls? You're dating three girls!"

"Yes three girls!" Sirius anointed happily "Unlike you, I have no soul mate to cling onto!"

James face changed to a rather pink colour. The "soul mate" Sirius was fondly mentioning happened to be Lily Evans who James had become rather taken by. Of course, James being a bit of a prat always seemed to one way or another annoy Lily, she had even ignored an offer James set for her to go with him to Hogmeade. She wasn't rather happy about his behaviour, and just last week she had commented on his attitude with Snape [1] however, James wasn't quitting, He'd never stop trying to pursue her even if half the female population of Hogwarts where chasing after him.

"Well this isn't about me." James declared his voice coming back to him "It's about you and these three girls Sirius. I mean come on…."

"It isn't a sin!" Said Sirius "Just a chance for me to mingle…"

"Mingle?" Said James "_Mingle_? Dating three girls at the same time isn't mingling Sirius!"

"It's not exactly the same…"

"It isn't the same at _all_!" Said Remus "Your playing with feelings here Sirius! You've dated tonnes of girls before, a new girl each week…"

"James used to do that!" 

"Well he's stopped now hasn't he," Remus rubbed his eyes. "You cannot do this…"

"Moony does have a point," added James mutely "You can't really tell me they don't mind you dating three of them…"

"Phyllis and Marylyn don't think of it as much." Sirius replied. Remus gave him a look.

"What about the third one?" He asked

"Huh?"

"Answer me Sirius!!!"

"Who are you my mother?" Sirius teased but Remus was held his frown. James was watching, while Peter still rubbed his aching head. 

"If you must know." Sirius sighed in deeply "Her name's Minako."

All four of them went silent. James looked across to the pond where Lily was chatting fondly to some fourth years; Wormtail was still rubbing his head then stared at Sirius.

"Minako?" He asked, "Isn't that Chinese?"

"It's Japanese actually." Sirius smiled slightly. Wormtail (who had finally stopped rubbing his head) looked at Sirius in awe.

"Minako? The Veela girl…."

"She isn't a Veela!" Sirius frowned 

"Just because she's blonde doesn't make her a Veela." James said quietly. Sirius looked at him

"You've seen her before."

"Yeah. She was talking to Lily a few minutes ago." James rubbed his eyes then faced his best friend "And besides, aren't all Veela's blonde?"

"She isn't…" Sirius decided not to argue.

" Anyway…" Remus stared at Sirius " How does Minako feel about this arrangement?"

Wormtail looked confused

"I thought we where talking about dating…"

"Oh shut up Peter!" Sirius yelled shouting at cowering boy 

"But what did I do…."

"Just shut up!!"

"Sirius!" Remus looked at the boy sternly "How does Minako feel!"

"She feels like any girl does."

"Sirius Black…"

"Lay of Remus." James his voice sounded tired "Let Sirius do what he wants."

"James for God's sakes…."

"Let him do what he wants." James said in a rather bored tone "It isn't any of our business." 

"Thanks James." Sirius then sprayed on a small smile when he faced another direction "There she is…."

"What?" Wormtail looked at Sirius "What are you on abo…"

That's when he noticed a girl walking towards them. That's when Wormtail realised she was Minako. She had hair, long soft hair that was tied with a red bow. She was a witty Japanese girl with lovely white teeth and was known to be rather bubbly and hyper with a personality to shake the earth. Minako, who was first rather bemused at some European wizard costumes settled in nicely at Hogwarts. She had twice fallen asleep in Miss Mc Gonagall's Transfiguration class and always (for some reason or another) got in trouble with the Potion Master. She often got some phrases wrong (such as "The early worm clutches the bird." The Ravenclaws laughed with gaiety at that one) but was always good for a laugh. Minako always stuck close to her cat, her one true companion who came with her from Japan. She was always smiling, at that moment in time however she looked sort of stunned for a reason or another.  The golden helm of her robes where shinning and the wind blew her hair; which caused it to look like a river of gold. At that moment Minako was clenching some a roll of parchment and her small cute pallid cat. Sirius was still smiling at her.

"Hi." She said quietly.  Remus politely replied with a "Hello", while James nodded, Wormtail looked thunder-stricken and Sirius grinned at her.

"Hi Aino." Sirius flashed one of his deadly smiles, Minako reddened slightly. Her eyes began to sparkle and her cat seemed to be frowning at her.

"So what's with the kitty?" Asked Wormtail looking rather shaken as he pointed at Artemis. 

Artemis was not so pleased by this name he was given.

_*Kitty? Did he just call me a…. *_

"I need to talk to you Sirius." Minako said quickly hoping that for once Artemis would shut up during a conversation. Artemis dived out of her hands walking up to Wormtail hissing

*I smell a rat…a really fat one too… * 

Wormtail squealed and started running with Artemis high on his heels. A couple of first years laughing at the sight of this, and some First years collapsed with mirth.

Minako looked absolutely furious.

"Artemis!"

"Oh leave it." Sirius said wiping a tear from his eye "Peter needs to lose some weight anyway."

"This isn't funny Sirius."

"_This isn't funny Sirius_! _This isn't funny Sirius_! Minako what's happened? You sound like Remus!"

"Alright that's enough." Remus stood up and walked towards Artemis who had now chased Wormtail up a tree. Sirius faced Minako who was now looking much more angrier by the second.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sirius asked curiously.

The love senshi looked at him realising she was actually meeting him for a reason.

"Here." She passed him the a scroll of parchment and pulled a small box from one of her pockets "Tell your brother I'm not interested."

And she walked of towards Remus who was now trying to get Wormtail out of the tree. Sirius looked at the letter reading line by line and looked disgusted. James came up next to him curious.

"What is it?" He asked noticing his best friend was flaming with anger. Sirius tossed the letter aside and began to stalk away muttering. James picked up the letter and suddenly realised why Sirius was so upset.

_"Regulus?"_

****

Yeah short. But I hoped you liked it.


	2. A note to all

Authors Note:

I'm not sure how do begin the next chapter please email me if you have any ideas. I'm still updating at the 14th March :)

Bye

EL


	3. Undergraduate Embrace

Undergraduate Embrace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

**Pairing**: S/M/R

**Rating:** PG-13

I hope you like this story. I want you honest opinion and I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. Sorry it took a while! I was so busy! Okay so this may not be the 14th of March but hey people I tried my best!

**Summary of last chapter:** The marauders (minus Sirius) are shocked at the revelation that Sirius has decided to date three different girls at the same time, one of them being the gorgeous Minako from Japan. To bad Minako does not know about the trio dating status and Sirius is not planning to tell her anytime soon making his actions a bit too conspicuous. Soon Minako walks over and gives Sirius a letter written by he's brother Regulus. What got him so mad? Read on and find out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Minako,_

_ I am writing to you to review our status as two fourth years by the upcoming summer. It has taken a lot of persuasion from my mother and my heart to write this letter. I hope the outcome will be suitable for both of us._

_It has come to my attention that it has been a while since you've started in this special and intriguing school that we all call Hogwarts school of Wizardry. I must congratulate you on behalf of all Slytherin males who are delighted you have managed have adapted into our humble school in Excellency._

_Now I must admit to you this is not the reason I have written this letter. In fact writing this letter seems like a waste of time because you disserve more than writing on a piece of parchment. True words are bold and sword-like however we Slytherin prefer intellectual actions so perhaps this letter is the case._

_What I am trying to say is dear Minako is that…my heart truly does go out for you. I know you must have heard these words thousands of times before (especially from those dim-witted Gryffindor males) however this is certainly the truth. You are a goddess. Aphrodite would admire your beauty and your personality. And it shouldn't be a surprise; magnificence is practically your name._

_I remember when I first saw you; it was in the great hall on a very warm and loud afternoon. Slytherin had won the last quidditch match (Slytherin: 130 Hufflepuff: 55) and we where celebrating mirth while the Hufflepuff table sulked as usual. The Gryffindor team weren't far behind acting like a bunch of twigs short of a broomstick and so insults where flying around. My cousin Nacrissa couldn't help but laugh as one of the female Gryffindor chasers stumped out of the great hall._

_That was when I saw you._

_You had just come in; your hair was dangling in a very fetching ponytail your hair brushing below your waist. You looked calm and quiet smiley as usual and sat down near a skinny brown-skinned Gryffindor girl (who I believe is called Jasmine Reynolds of the Reynolds of St Lucia?) and hardly seemed to be noticed by anyone. But I noticed you and couldn't help but stare._

_You are beautiful. _

_Veela's probably worship you, and it wouldn't be a surprise. You are a star floating above the earth in harmony, your shape and splendour admired by all. Your lips are full and pink; when you speak a soft voice escape them forever like a melody from an ancient but sweet song. Your eyes eternally remain calm holding all serenity and beauty the world shall ever need. Even when you are annoyed they sparkle and sprinkle warmth over all who gaze upon them. You're like the rarest & fairest rose opening up gently and closing yourself with just as much charm._

_You may not have received the great attention you disserve with members of your house but I am happy to say Slytherin feels you are quite something. Please except this humble gift, which I hope, meets to your favour. It is not everyday a male from Slytherin would give a gift to a female in Gryffindor however it does happen when the cases are like the one._

_I am also hoping you could escort me to Hogmeade this Saturday as I know a quiet little tea shop that has the best short bread cake this side of England. Please respond to me as soon as you can for it would be I am in dyer need of your reply._

_With heart and soul,_

Regulus Black

Remus Lupin rolled up the parchment and looked up at Sirius's now redder than a tomato face.

"That was…nice." Said James who had listened to Remus with an intense gaze. Peter was also alarmed by the details in the letter even if he was still shaken up over the Artemis ordeal however forgot it almost immediately. The boys where all in an abandoned classroom and all new if found they may get in trouble. Sirius did not care and demanded Remus to read the letter to all the marauders.

Remus couldn't help but stare, as Sirius became redder and redder. Sirius forever seemed to dislike his brother, either be for one reason on the other. However at that moment even though Remus couldn't think it was possible, he hated him even _more._

"Pornography." Spat Sirius "Absolute pornography!"

"Pornography Sirius?" Remus raised an eyebrow "How's that?"

"What do you mean How's that? Did you swap brains with Peter?"

"No need to be stupid, what's pornographic about the letter?"

"You read the bloody letter! _Opening and closing roses_ and _shape and splendour admired _and _melody from an ancient _yadda. You read it! It's pornography"

"It was sort of like poetry actually." Said Peter sheepishly before being hit with a book by Sirius.

"Geez will you calm down?" James stared at his best friend " Don't take it out on Peter, It's nothing!"

"Nothing?! NOTHING?!!!"

"Yes nothing!"

"That wanker wrote a letter to my GIRL!"

"She's not your girl!"

"Well neither is Lily Evans, James but that doesn't mean you can't stop caring when she goes out with Frank Thomas."

James stopped instantly defeated by the name "Lily" springing into the argument. Remus however was not put down.

"This has nothing to do with Lily." He said, "What's up with you? I thought you where already dating Phyllis and that other girl?"

Sirius frowned "So?"

Remus folded his arms "So it means it's okay for Regulus too…"

"NO IT IS NOT!" roared Sirius like a greedy four year old who didn't want to share his sweets with others.

"Why?"

"He's a Slytherin!"

"He's your brother!"

"So bloody what? Just because the opposite sex in his house look like a couple of old banshees and hags doesn't mean he can simply write a letter and expect Minako to open her legs for him…"

Peter's eyes went wide as saucers. Remus however was not so impressed.

"How do you know that?"

"That they look like hags? Well my cousins…"

"You know what I mean!!!"

"What?"

Remus's look became darker and with that Peter crawled a few feet away from him. Soon silence swept over room and no movement came from any of the Marauders. Sirius stood panting in the middle of the room angrier that ever not taking anything lying down. In next to no time James was the only one brave enough to speak.

"How do you Regulus only likes Minako because of…. well…you know…"

"Easy. First of all he's a Slytherin. A dirty one I may add. Second of all he is my brother. So with these two aspects reviewed I say there is a pretty good chance."

"You're being silly." Said Remus

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! From what I heard from James, Minako wasn't interested!"

"That's the problem!"

"Aye?" Asked Peter

"She could be lying just not to hurt my feelings!"

James snorted

"Really Sirius…"

"Don't you get it? Even if Minako wasn't interested Regulus will still go after her!"

"Come on Sirius…just think…"

"I have thought. And I'm going to hex the hell out of my baby brother just to explain how I feel about his pornographic letter to Minako."

"Sirius!"

"Lay off!"

And with that Sirius left the classroom even more annoyed than before. With reluctance James got up and followed him while the two others trailed behind not sure what snuffles would do about the situation.

==============================================================================

Minako somehow managed to stay awake in the Library for more than sixteen minutes. Madam Price who did not like students sleeping in her library would often hex or throw students out as soon as she saw fit. The Venusian girl managed to stay awake however felt the words printed on the books drumming through her eyes but not getting anywhere near her brain.

"Ohh I hate homework." She hissed under her breath feeling her boredom increasing. She wished she could go to the Gryffindor common room and be tutored by Artemis however it was 2:30 and students would surely notice her cat talking if she were to study with him.

Minako groaned and her head went flying onto the table. There were so many other things to think about instead of study. For example what in the world was she going to do about Regulus Black? Reading his letter had made her blush more than once. Even if he was a Slytherin, she appreciated his warmth and kind words that she had never received from boys in Japan..

On the other hand Sirius Black was beginning to act very warm towards her. She loved the way he laughed and told stupid jokes however appeared really loyal to his friends. She daydreamed about how their first date would go. He could buy her some butterbeer or give her a short tour of the little village. However Artemis would often give her a real shake and told her to wake up. Minako suddenly had a rush of gratitude that the Librarian did not allow cats in the Library.

She soon sighed and raised her head from the wooden table. Minako knew she had to finish her Transfiguration homework or she'd have to answer to Mistress McGonnagall. The Venusian had never had to come across the elderly lady with a detention or extra homework however she remembered being severely told of anytime she accidentally feel asleep in class.

It at that moment the girl dipped her eagle feathered quill into her inkpot and brought it unto her piece of parchment. She had written quite a lot but knew she had to do more. She had managed to drag an "A" through most of her homework pieces yet managed to acknowledge that scrapping a good grade in Transfiguration was testy. She had only managed to get an "E" last week when doing a report on animegus.

Soon a shadow formed in the light she was using to do her homework. The girl looked up slightly confused at who was standing in front of her.

"Regulus?"

"Hello Minako." Said the voice of the Slytherin boy. Almost immediately a toothless smile forming on his pink lips as he saw Minako was alone was not with anyone else. The girl however was feeling very horrible. Here she was daydreaming over someone while an actual boy who liked her stood right front of her face. She swallowed lightly then managed to flash her A-List smile at Regulus.

"Err…would you like a…"

"Seat?"

Minako flushed red

"Uh-huh."

Regulus sat opposite the young girl with the same toothless smile. He could not believe his luck getting to sit next to the one girl in the world who he thought was wonderful. Writing that letter had really hadn't said all he felt about Minako Aino and hoped if they talked for a while it would make thinks clearer. Minako feeling rather nervous held her breath. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she mention the letter without breaking the poor guy's heart or just do it anyway and not care. Minako knew she couldn't handle the second one or the first. She could never be unkind in such a way. She was Aphrodite. Aphrodite couldn't break hearts that way could she? That's why she took the letter to Sirius hoping that would have been even easier on him. It was afterwards that she realised her mistake. And now she had nowhere to hide. Study time was over and playtime was about to begin.

"Did you read my letter?" asked Regulus

Minako nodded

"Yes…it was very…well…"

"Touching?"

"I guess so." Muttered the girl "I've never received a letter quite like that one before."

"Really?"

"Yes, no one…I mean boy's hasn't ever written me a romantic letter before." She managed to smile "It was the sweetest thing I've ever…"

It was then Minako felt a hand squeezing hers lightly and looked up to see Regulus's grey eyes staring back at her. Her heart pounded slowly and felt herself go red. What was going on? She liked Sirius much more than Regulus but she couldn't help but be pleased at the letter that she received from the Slytherin.

"You're not wearing it."

"What?"

"The necklace."

Minako felt a sudden pang of guilt. She had told his older brother she wasn't interested and dashed in the necklace to him.

"It's in the Gryffindor common room." She lied trying to smile at him "I haven't opened it yet…"

"Oh…" Regulus looked a bit saddened "I'm sorry, I spoiled the surprise."

"Regulus…"

"It was just that…I'm really anxious to know how you feel."

Minako held her breath "I'm sorry."

"What for…?" The boy soon noticed the tears in the girl's eyes "Minako?"

The girl bit her lip the lies now going to far. She brought her hand away from his and wiped her tears away with it.

_I've got to tell him _She thought _I will not lie to him…._

"Minako?" Asked Regulus fear surfacing in his eyes. Minako sniffed and looked up at the boy with a sad smile.

"I'm going to have to be honest with you…"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius had just reached the great hall where he was expecting to see his brother and a few of his cronies. The Slytherin table was practically empty and there was no sign of Regulus. At that moment everyone could see his anger.

"Ants in your pants Sirius?" mocked a voice behind him

"Shut up Lucius." Spat Sirius looking at Lucius Malfoy the sixth year Slytherin that Sirius had no kindness for. The Slytherin's eyes narrowed and then saw the anger in the Gryffindors eyes. He smirked knowing Sirius's current mood could work for him.

"Testy now aren't we?"

"If you don't shut up and move out of my way I will be." Said Snuffles before pushing the Slytherin away.

"Sirius!"

The boy turned expecting to see even more bashed face Slytherin however saw it was James who was being trailed by Remus and Peter. The three of them looked equally anxious and walked up to Sirius anxiously.

"Have you found Regulus?"

"No."

"That's good."

"Wait…" Said Lucius Malfoy "Why are you looking for Regulus?"

"It's none of you bloody business Malfoy." Spat James

"It's **Mr** Malfoy to you mudblood lover."

James stepped forward however Remus pulled him back. His eyes meet Malfoy's briefly and with that his green eyes darkened considerably.

"This is no time for this James…"

"If he dare calls Lily a…"

"Leave it, we have other things to worry about." Remus turned to Sirius "Please don't do anything stupid…"

"WHY?"

"You know why Sirius now come with us before…"

Suddenly there was a huge bang coming from the entrance of the Great Hall and with that the bolted doors fell of the hinges…the teachers all jumped looking at the doors in wonder. The students also bound with curiosity all gathered near the door pushing the Marauders and Lucius Malfoy out of their way.

"What in the…?"

Lucius Malfoy did not get to finish the sentence. The Marauders managed to fight their way to the front of the crowd. Standing in front of the broken door was Regulus staring at the floor and panting. Sirius's eyes widened.

"Regulus?!" asked Sirius "What the bloody hell do you think…"

"YOU!" said Regulus "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To be continued…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yep really short chapter I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
